


The Powers That Be

by WeAreNotAMuse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, One Shot, PWP, Smut, just after they met, kara is curious, ooc maybe who knows at this stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNotAMuse/pseuds/WeAreNotAMuse
Summary: Just a bit of smut about slightly naive Kara and very powerful Lena and probably very ooc whatever sorry I just had to





	The Powers That Be

Kara Danvers knew all about power. She had god-like strength, she could melt steel with her eyes, and she was pure and kind enough to change minds. She was on intimate terms with Cat Grant, and she'd encountered far more powerful people through her two jobs than most people even could dream of. She was an expert in power.

Or she thought she was.

Within moments of following Clark into Lena Luthor's office, she realised she knew nothing about it at all.

How could she stand there, a human next to two alien gods, and yet more powerful than either of them?

She hadn't tried to make them like her, she had helped but not charmed, she was honest but cold, and yet Kara was instantly on her side. She didn't know how to categorise this power, it was unnerving.

That was why she had accepted Lena's request for assistance (Kara's, not Supergirl's, what could Kara even do for someone like that?). That's what she told herself as she took the lift up to the top floor of L-Corp for the third time in as many days.

It was late, Alex hadn't been keen on her going, had told her to call the second anything untoward happened, as if it was inevitable.

And there was a definite sense of inevitability to the evening, one that grew with every floor that passed by. Kara hadn't even seen Lena yet and she was already buzzing, like the idea of her was electric.

An assistant, Jess, let her in to the office with a smile before packing up and heading home, and Kara distantly acknowledged the probability that she was completely alone with a Luthor, but it didn't feel important. She had to understand Lena's presence.

"Ms. Luthor?", the office was empty, but she could hear someone moving in a room on the other side. She resisted the temptation to scan for threats, wanting to give Lena the benefit of the doubt.

She emerged a moment later, and Kara felt the instantaneous grip of pure power. A power she could only dream of as Supergirl. Lena looked as if she was getting ready to leave, with a long fur coat covering all but her legs and six-inch Louboutins.

When she spoke it was like molten gold, soft and smooth, strong and precious, like every word was worth millions. And so hot, Kara tried to ignore that thought, it didn't seem helpful.

"Ms. Danvers, you're late."

It wasn't an accusation, she wasn't angry, she was just stating a fact. She seemed amused, and one perfect eyebrow arched in challenge. Kara was willing to rise to it.

"I'm pretty sure everything is late at this hour, Ms. Luthor."

She chuckled, low and relaxed, and Kara inwardly high-fived herself for not stuttering. Maybe she could match this power after all.

"It doesn't matter either way, as this is more a social call. You see, I don't really know anyone here, and I need advice."

Kara was at a loss. She had no idea where this was going, but she found herself glowing inwardly at the trust Lena apparently had in her opinion.

"Well, you know me! What kind of advice is it you need?"

Still no stuttering, she deserved a medal. Especially since Lena was looking at her with a strange expression that made Kara feel like she wasn't the only one with x-ray vision.

"Outfit advice, actually, I know it seems silly, but there's somebody I want to... impress."

Kara's not jealous.

"You're always pretty impressive, Ms. Luthor."

A smile, half predatory, half bashful.

"Call me Lena."

"Only if you call me Kara."

Kara can hear her own heart pounding exactly twice as fast as Lena's.

"Kara."

Both hearts skip a beat.

"So, can I see this outfit?"

They're standing a few feet apart, in front of Lena's desk, and for some reason Kara expects several dresses to materialise for them to discuss.

Lena has other plans.

Her hands have moved to untie her coat and Kara is transfixed, suddenly and desperately wanting those hands to touch her with the same care and precision.

"I want to be completely irresistible."

The coat falls behind her.

Kara is staring. Staring at legs that never seem to end, at a surprisingly toned stomach, at the most beautiful collarbone she's ever seen. She's staring at two pieces of black lace, or really she's trying to stare through them.

She should be shocked, but this seems to explain that feeling of the inevitable, and she finds that in this moment she is more Zor-El than Danvers. She feels like she might finally understand Lena's power over her. She drags her eyes slowly up to meet Lena's, green, she notices, and filled with confidence, but her heart rate has increased.

"Completely irresistible?"

Kara has stepped forward, filling the gap between them, and Lena simply hums an affirmative, not taking her eyes from Kara's.

"I don't think you should be covering up something perfect."

Kara feels like a woman possessed as she reaches forward. She hears Lena's almost silent gasp as she turns her gently by the waist and brings her fingers up to the clasp of her bra. Kara wants this power, so she takes it, letting the black lace join fur on the floor in front of Lena, before moving her hands down. She's kneeling behind Lena now, hands dragging fabric slowly down beautiful legs. She's close enough that she can smell Lena, and she knows Lena can feel her breath on her thighs.

Dutifully, Lena steps out of the underwear, and turns around, lifting one heeled foot onto Kara's thigh, looking down expectantly. Kara shakes her head.

"Leave these on."

Kara doesn't recognise the low, commanding tone that she just used so easily, but she doesn't have time to analyse it. The stillness that had settled in the room is broken as Lena lets out something half way between a moan and a growl and suddenly one gorgeous hand has pushed its way into Kara's hair.

It's hard to tell who's pushing and pulling because suddenly they're in sync. They both want this, and they want it right now. Kara feels like she's never really touched anyone before, never tasted, never heard. She is completely powerless, and yet, above her, Lena's moaning in a way that makes her feel more powerful than she's ever felt in her life.

She pulls Lena's thigh up over her shoulder, and feels her lie down across her desk, but doesn't bother looking up until she feels the muscle resting on her shoulder begin to spasm and Lena's voice growing breathier.

When she does look, her eyes meet desperate green, filled with heat, and it's barely a second before Kara's lips meet Lena's, and they kiss, hot and wet and insistent and inevitable, and so intense that Kara sees stars.

She's surprised by how easily Lena seems to coax her into rolling over, how easily she gives up whatever semblance of power she had left. Lena's long, slender fingers make quick work of Kara's shirt, and her bra, but they linger on her chest, and Kara never wants it to end, but she also needs it to. After a minute, Lena senses her impatience and starts to move tantalisingly slowly downwards. She pulls her underwear off with her slacks, Kara having kicked her own shoes off to speed the process along, but Lena doesn't seem to be in a hurry.

She's biting hard up Kara's thighs, as if she knows it won't hurt her, and the feeling is so incredible that Kara feels like she might scream. As it is, her attempts at suppressing her moans finally fail, and she chokes out Lena's name in a desperate mewl. She's pretty sure she feels Lena's smirk, and for a split second thinks to be annoyed before Lena's tongue is fully inside her and all thinking is put on hold.

"Fuck, Lena."

Lena moans against her and replaces her tongue with two deft fingers, but it's only a second before the warmth of Lena's wet mouth is back and Kara doesn't know when her hand got tangled in Lena's soft hair but she's glad of an anchor, even if she does have to remind herself to hold back, not wanting to break anything.

It's much later, after multiple rounds of tongues and fingers and friction, that Kara finds herself pressing a lazy kiss to Lena Luthor's mouth, and she suddenly remembers herself. 

She hadn't spared a second thought to what this would mean for her, as Kara or as Supergirl.

She's leaving the office, flustered, shirt buttoned wrong, when Lena calls after her, walking quickly to catch her at the door.

"Goodnight, Kara, and... thank you, for the advice, and for coming at all."

The power seems to have shifted, and Lena looks almost worried. It occurs to Kara that she doesn't really care what this means. She presses a kiss to Lena's cheek and there she is, stuttering again.

"Any time, really... Lena."

And if two hearts skip a beat this time, it's not really because of power anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that. I just come on here and post smutty one-shots every summer now, that's my thing.


End file.
